Protecting Octavian
by Hugs6
Summary: No one cares about him. No one likes him no one pretends to understand how hard being an Augur is. He's not doing it on purpose. He's been hurt. He's not evil, he's been told lies. Made bad choices. Done bad things because that's what he thought he had to do. He just needs someone to care about him. Someone to tell him he can be the hero if he steps out of the darkness and changes
1. Chapter 1

**Because Octavian's life is secretly crummy and no one ever knew. **

* * *

><p>Octavian was sitting by the little Tiber and watching the water. He didn't do stuff like this much, go off by himself to be quiet and think He usually did all his thinking while sacrificing stuffed animals to the gods. He saw so many things in his auguries. He saw so many things. People laughed at him, they didn't believe his sutffing readings were real. The readings looked like nothing to them, but they were everything to him. He saw so many beautiful things. And so much chaos. It drove him mad. He liked knowing, and he hated knowing at the same time. Some of the things he saw really scared him, shook him up and gave him nightmares so bad that he could hardly stand to close his eyes at night. Some of the things he saw though gave him hope. Peace of mind, permission to sleep without nightmares if only for a few hours.<p>

No one understood that. No one. They didn't understand why he was so tense sometimes. So insistent on his way. He saw things. This was the way it was supposed to be. This is what the gods told him. It drove him crazy, their ideas of peace, No! The only way for peace would be to do what the gods told him! Weren't you supposed to trust them? That's what he'd always been told, why did people get mad at him for being obedient? Why did no one like him because he did his job? Because he'd been given a power that half the time he didn't even want.

Then there were the Greeks. That whole mess constantly played out in his mind. Every Greek ever in existence hated him because he'd followed the orders playing out in his readings. Someone, something had sent him those messages, Jupiter probably, had told him that the Greeks had to be destroyed. Why did no one believe him? Why was everyone so mean. Siding with the Greeks. Saving both camps instead of just one. Lifting up Percy Jackson as a hero above all heroes. Why couldn't he ever be the hero? He'd tried to save his camp. He'd tried to do what was right... Why couldn't they understand? Accept him and like him and make him a hero. Why did no one ever remember his birthday and throw a surprise party or ask him to hang out with them? People were afraid of him. Afraid of his voice, of his power. They followed his orders but out of fear not respect, not because they trusted or liked him. And when Reyna showed them a new solution, anything other than what cruel Octavian said, they'd follow her instead. He'd really wanted to be Praetor. To earn their respect and show them he really could be a leader, and that he was more than just convincing words and teddy bear stuffing.

"I am more, right?" He asked no one in particular. No one would answer him. No one would take him seriously if he said he wanted friends and for people to like him. Why would they? For years heroes had been respected because even though they sometimes did terrible things, they had had a terrible life and they needed to be cut some slack. Why did no one cut him slack? Why was he charged for all his mistakes when people like Percy Jackson got away with everything because he'd grown up in a poor family with a mean step dad? Octavian's parents didn't even WANT him. They were scared by his power and had sent him to Camp Jupiter as soon as they'd found out. He'd been four, too little to do anything except learn the bitter and terrible path of an Augur from the one demigod he'd looked up to. Another Augur, a brother of sorts, his family, his friends. Someone who knew what having the power was like. Someone who had died during a war games with young Octavian watching. That had done it. His power was stronger than ever. His anger was fueled. He turned even more bitter, stayed away from the prospect of friends for fear of losing another. Grew to hate people and everything. Part of him still wanted to make friends and get along with people. Part of him wanted to be a hero, not an Augur. Why couldn't he be the Hero? Why did he have to see things? Why couldn't anyone want him? Why couldn't anyone care about him? Why?

The Seven of the Prophecy, they all belonged. They were heroes. Somehow, somehow they all fit. But He didn't fit anywhere and he didn't know why. He sighed, stood up and gave the little Tiber one last glance.

He needed to do this more. He had a lot of things to figure out. Maybe he needed to change. Maybe he needed to stop listening to the gods through the readings. But who would he be if he didn't listen to that? What would happen? Would people even believe he'd changed? Would anything happen? Would his world fall apart? What would he do if he didn't know what to do every second of the day? He was an Augur. Maybe that's all he'd ever be. The friendless Augur. He spit into the the little Tiber and walked away, sighing.

He could talk to Reyna about it. Ask her what he should do. He could lie on his bed in the barracks and think about things at people. Or he could go sacrifice a stuffed animal and keep acting like nothing mattered at all. Not himself, not anyone, just being an Augur. Just being the Augur. The friendless Augur that no one would ever like and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay who ever decides to hate Octavian now I will kill. I feel bad for him. I made all of this up and I may or may not get into my beautiful OTP which is Octachel (Actually, I will so, forget may or may not) and this is not a one shot and I love him and he's obviously my profile pictures so...<strong>

**If you flame this story or verbally hurt my Octavian you will die. :D Seriously though... I didn't even think about half of this stuff. He could really be suffering. What if he changes? Would you like him if you thought that he was just following orders like he was taught to instead of thinking for himself a little and doing what most people probably would want him to do?**

**BTW I will be pubbing a Ethan Nakamura story as soon as I write it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Octavian lay on his cot in the barracks, sighing. He was supposed to be training, but he had a stomachache so he'd been excused. He'd been training since he was little, so one practice didn't mean anything. He had the afternoon to think. And _THAT_ was more dangerous than training.

He missed being ignorant. He missed not knowing what hopeless crushing was like. One day out of the blue it happened.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

What did it matter? The Oracle didn't like him and he was terrible at flirting. Besides, she couldn't date. Apollo wouldn't allow it. He was a legacy of Apollo, with the gift of Prophecy. But Apollo still wouldn't let him date his oracle. It made Octavian want to cry.

"Any other guy and he would've made an exception. I'm not good enough for her. I... I'll try harder! I'll go back to camp half blood and beg her to changer her mind about me... Somewhere there has to be a place safe from the gods. Where I"m not and Augur. I just want her not to hate me. I'd be happy with that..." He was muttering to himself frantically, eyes wild. He was so in love he couldn't think, couldn't do or say anything. So he just lay on hi side, wrapped in a blanket and crying.

Her red hair. Her green eyes. Her sense of humor. Her art. He loved all of it. He wanted to be able to hold her hand and take long beach walks. He wanted to reassure her when she was sad. He wanted to take care of her when she was sick or hurting. Be the one she came to with a secret. But she didn't love him, or even like him.

Someone came into check on him, begrudgingly, and found him delirious with a fever. Calling in one of the camp's medics the person watched Octavian toss and turn in a terrible nightmare, anguish written all over his face. His face twisted up, red and dripping sweat, and he screamed.

"RACHEL!" His body lay there, feverish and desperate, but his heart had been left behind at camp half blood, stolen by the oracle.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its brutally short... So, um, contest.<strong>

**Make up a character (you can describe him or her in a lot of detail or a little) and that character will be used in the next chapter to be Octavian's friend. If you want I guess you could make up a tormentor for him instead, but he's already been through so much... Put it in the comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry but I'm ending this. I have a ton of other Octavian fanficiton and I'll end with a little chapter, here:**

* * *

><p>No one knew exactly what to say after the explosion.<p>

No one had like Octavian.

He was to blame right?

He was a creep and a weirdo and not nice really at all.

No one knew what to say because the Augur hadn't had feelings right? Octavian couldn't possibly have had feelings it was too crazy of an idea to even suggest.

No one knew that he had had feelings because no one had ever asked. No one had gotten to know Octavian, the dead Augur. They were glad he was gone. Now they would never have to get to know him.

No one had ever tried to be his friend.

If he'd had a friend maybe someone would have Protected Octavian when the Romans started to cheer simply because he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so horrible, I really am I'm super sorry.<strong>


End file.
